LOTM: War Thunder
HEIL FALLEN! LOTM: War Thunder 'is a side historical prequel storyline associated with the same universe of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. '''LOTM: War Thunder is a historical story fictionalized in true events, the plot happens during the World War II in 1940; 3 millions of years prior the beginning LOTM: Sword of Kings, for better words, during the birth of the infamous Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. It is written by Meta Alpha Kronos and Prime ShockWaveTX. ''Plot'' In a parallel Earth where time happened much faster, humanity was developing too fast, accelerating the technological development of mankind. After the end of World War I, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, also known as The Fallen, traveled between dimensions to get to this parallel Earth and manipulated the whole history after the World War II using Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin to start a new world war that would favor his plans. With the foundation of the Nazi Party on Germany and the Soviet Union, Isaac put his plans in action when he manipulated Hitler to invade Poland, starting World War II. While the world is at complete state of war, Isaac Westcott used the chaos to create an organization using the Nazi Party as a "sock puppet" to create an even more powerful organization. Before the world was plunged into war and destruction, in 1930, an American boy named Nizer Bruckheimer with 10-year-old saw his family being killed by a maniac gang killers. This led Nizer to become a vigilante when he became a teenager. Nizer spent his entire life killing criminals, rapists, serial killers, psychopaths, pedophiles and other scum of humanity; during the morning he is an intelligent and charismatic student; at night he is a vigilante serial killer who kill the worst kinds of people. Nizer was called to the American army after World War II happened. When Nizer was sent to England to fight the Nazis with his unit, Nizer found a subterranean laboratory of Nazi Germany, he thought that place was just one of many subterranean laboratories of Germany, however, what he actually found was a bloody laboratory of a Nazi Dark Cult that intended to cause apocalypse upon the planet. It was there that Nizer discovered the insane plans of Isaac Westcott; the beginning of the World War II to create an dark empire that would consume the world and then the entire universe, the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Nizer, soon discovered that there are other people from other enemy nations that discovered Isaac's plans, and now Nizer and his new friends that are people of several nationalities will fight the Nazi Germany and Isaac's Apocalypse Cult in secret from all nations to stop the Apocalypse and the creation of the ruthless DEM Empire while the nations fight each other. They will find many enemies ahead, even the KnightWalker Family that still bedeviling the world even in another reality. ''Episodes'' ''Saga 1 - World at War'' *''Episode 1: Army'' *''Episode 2: Dope'' *''Episode 3: Niver the Avenger'' *''Episode 4: Moving Mountains'' *''Episode 5: Doom'' *''Episode 6: Union'' *''Episode 7: Drop the Body'' ''Saga 2 - KnightWalkers'' *''Episode 1: Walker of Skies'' *''Episode 2: Ronin the Freak'' *''Episode 3: Noratan'' *''Episode 4: New Despair'' *''Episode 5: Knight Devil'' *''Episode 6: "I Wasn't Born to be Eaten By a Devil"'' *''Episode 7: SOMA'' ''Saga 3 (Final) - DEM Rises'' *''Episode 1: Domination'' *''Episode 2: Chaos & Law'' *''Episode 3: Lose It'' *''Episode 4: Insanity is Freedom'' *''Episode 5: Adolf Hitler'' *''Episode 6: Ohne Dich'' *''Episode 7: Benzin'' *''Episode 8: Rosenrot'' *''Episode 9: Feurs und Wasser'' *''Episode 10: Melody'' *''Episode 11: Deus Ex Machina - Without Exist'' *''Episode 12: White and Black'' *''Episode 13: Time of Dying'' *''Episode 14: KIRA'' *''Episode 15: Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire (Final)'' ''Characters'' ''Heroes'' *''Nizer Bruckheimer '' *''Marcos Wilkens'' *''Iowa'' *''Jonh McDoc'' Oreki_houtarou_hyouka_drawn_by_sagami_gumi_4a8e9e54e3f88f6193022f524c541fd2.png large.png __iowa_kantai_collection_drawn_by_konkito__sample-fef6ce1a90420e8f6f67ec28ec1383a9.jpg __shokudaikiri_mitsutada_touken_ranbu_drawn_by_nuzuki_mamewo__7beb522200922c5a6213701a2d304085.jpg ---- ''Neutral'' ''Mexico'' *''Leonardo Vistos'' *''Guiana Laraz'' *''Lori Campbell'' *''Dwayne'' wpid-Black-Hair-Anime-Guy-With-Sword-2015-2016-7.jpg ls9f339ff2761927463ba0cbf0b4cda8a1.jpg Lori_Campbell_12.jpg The-Purge-10.jpg ''Africa'' *''John Creasy'' *''Axel Foley'' 293_man_on_fire_101707.jpg Axel_foley_575.jpg ''China'' *''Leika Chan'' *''Asazi Gata'' *''Shuon'' Still6.jpg 45c3b0c1be07bb190c3eaf226f870b55.jpg japan-bamboo_00243871-1067x600.jpg ---- ''Villains'' ''Nazi Germany - Deus.Ex.Machina Industries *Adolf Hitler'' *''Joseph Goebbles'' *''Heinrich Himmler'' *''Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott - The Fallen'' *''Akihiro Kurata'' *''Red Skull'' *''Derek Vinyard'' *''Captain Vidal'' *''Erwin Konig'' *''Hans Landa'' *''Chancellor Fredirnand'' *''Colonel Heller'' *''Fredrick Zoller'' *''General Blue'' *''Green Skull'' *''Adam Susan'' *''Ernst Vogel'' *''Captain Axis'' *''Major Gobler'' *''Bambietta Basterbine'' *''Julgram Haschwalth'' *''DeadHead'' *''Dr. Von Reichter'' *''Vyktor Kratek'' *''Admiral Orlock'' *''Hera Visari'' *''Muruta Azrael'' *''Steambot'' *''Gihren Zabi'' *''Zeleus'' *''Mistos'' *''Lokus'' *''Josef Mengele'' '' Bundesarchiv_Bild_183-S33882,_Adolf_Hitler_retouched.jpg Bundesarchiv_Bild_183-1989-0821-502,_Joseph_Goebbels.jpg 1394045.jpg Wescottgjf.png bscap051.jpg Red_Skull.jpg Derek_Vinyard.jpg Captain_Vidal.png 0_Fredrick_Zoller.png 180px-517509499.jpg 5618a28896c52.jpg 5688-757882036.jpg Adam_Susan.jpg AzraelMuruta.jpg 569px-Admiral_Orlock.jpg Bleach-4432221.jpg Captain_Axis.png Erwin_Konig.jpg General_Blue_(DB).jpg Gihren_Zabi_(Gundam).jpg Gobler2.jpg Green_Skull.jpg Heller.gif Inglourious_basterds34.jpg Latest-22.png Latest-23.png The_Chancellor.png SPR.jpg Vogel.jpg Tumblr_m8c659E7kf1qjhwq1o1_500.jpg smilehat.jpg 38aa92148fc8927e269664a576701d3a.jpg 161279-anime-paradise-hot-bloody-anime-guy.jpg NzkgXV8z.jpeg '' ''USSR'' *''Joseph Stalin'' *''Liquid Snake'' *''Nikita Dragonvich'' *''Big Brother'' *''Mother Russia'' *''General Ouromov'' *''Felix'' *''Sergei Vladimir'' *''John Lumic'' *''Antonin Dovchenko'' *''O'Brien'' *''Red Scare'' *''Aleksander Lukin'' '' joseph-stalin.jpg Liquid_Snake_(MGS1).jpg Dragovich2.jpg Big-brother-poster1.jpg Mother_Russia_(Olga_Kurkulina).png Genarkadyouru.jpg FelixOJ.png 1208816-sergei_vladimir_large.jpg Lumic.jpg ColonelDovchenko.jpg 1984burton.jpg Redscare.gif AleksanderLukin.png '' ''Japan'' *''Katase Tatewaki'' *''Josui Kusakabe'' *''Kyoshiro Tohdoh'' *''Nagisa Chiba'' *''Shogo Asahina'' *''Ryoga Senba'' *''Kosetsu Urabe'' *''Mayo Sensei'' *''Takeno'' *''Nobu Yoshioka'' JK.png JLF.png Kosetsu.png Nagisa.jpg Ryoga.png Sensei_portrait-heroes-of-the-east-portrait9_05f08fbd379ba628b096e1724bac2b74.jpg Shogo.png Tohdoh.jpg Ninja_heroes-of-the-east-JAP24_bb79c2d54acdb6d471bb1291ccff7f1b.jpg NobuHand.png ''Italy'' *''Zanke'' *''Matt Coth'' *''Lycoris'' *''Wilk the Hunter'' *''The Clown'' '' 2s6vbdd.jpg 256px-marshallcross.png 692078d5e7d0d2840e39bd62d556f221.png how-to-sketch-an-anime-boy_1_000000015017_5.png tumblr_mzvwxqPY261rtaxnko1_500.jpg '' ''Trivia'' *The plot takes place in 1945, during the World War II in an parallel Earth where Katarina Couteau and La Folia Rihavein are not from, they are from the Prime Earth, our Earth, or better, our reality. *In this parallel Earth, the World War II happened 3 millions of years ago, while on the Prime Earth, the war happened 70 years ago. belongs to CIS Productions. It will consist of multi-episode, story-arcs, with several characters introduced in their respective arcs, be they villains, heroes or public villains. The storyline will have 5 Sagas, 2 Side-stories and 4 Spin-offs. It will be in the same style of LOTM: Sword of Kings LN-episode style. ''Theme Song'' '' '' ''Cinematic War Thunder'' '' '' ''Gallery'' '' Destruction-107340.jpg 9676621aa9.jpg Britannian_Navy.JPG tumblr_nzu5sjzfQT1stbkjno5_1280.jpg kancolle-anime-ep-09-review_28.jpg _com_100.jpg 02a62025eed3e481f8ded3ec89fae7fc3c401247_hq.gif 62fe05cd9cfb2cbc7fa248a41e2581ed.jpg 65848.jpg 309481.jpg 395985.jpg 1450707543-ef7b193c1d0bb720879dd6aeccdfb03d.jpeg 8589130425595-german-world-war-2-wallpaper-hd.jpg aircraft-military-bomber-world-war-ii-1920x1080-wallpaper.jpg aircraft-wwii-wallpaper-iphone-5.jpg anime-girl-fight-plane-war-cool-games-wag-332064.jpg axUI671.jpg efdda43a1fe79e78fd609dc4f6ff1400.jpg enemy-front-01.jpg headline.jpg konpeki-no-kantai-7014.jpg Love.is.War.full.507368.jpg soldiers-war-hd-wallpapers-628834-0-s-307x512.jpg tanks world war ii panzer wehrmacht ruse 1920x1080 wallpaper_www.vehiclehi.com_100.jpg video games military artwork crysis 2 2560x1600 wallpaper_wallpaperswa.com_84.jpg valk4.jpg '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Transcripts Category:Side Stories Category:Prequels Category:CIS Productions Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Storylines Prologues & Teasers Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DiabloVil Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000